


You Don’t Have to Make Any Day Special

by dearestones (Devin_Trinidad)



Category: Akudama Drive (Anime)
Genre: As requested on Tumblr, Cute, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Tumblr request, Valentines Day Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:14:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29491140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devin_Trinidad/pseuds/dearestones
Summary: “Have you heard of Valentine’s Day?” At his negative reaction, Swindler immediately continued with gusto. “Well, it’s a holiday where people give gifts or go on date with people they love. Traditionally, lovers would give each other homemade chocolate or other nice things to celebrate the holiday and the love they had for each other.”Courier’s face twisted up in a grimace. “Are you sure it’s not a ploy to get people to spend more money on each other to stimulate the economy? I can’t imagine everyone has the time or the know-how to make chocolates.”Swindler playfully swatted him on the chest.“Do you have to twist every conversation into a social commentary?”
Relationships: Courier (Akudama Drive)/Ordinary | Swindler (Akudama Drive)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	You Don’t Have to Make Any Day Special

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous Request: can I resquest 2 valentines fics one for swindler x courier and one for swindler x hacker ?

Although Swindler didn’t look like it, she was quite the avid anime watcher growing up. Sure, they were more than likely layered with propaganda and excessive censoring, but she loved the way 2D animation could easily sweep her up into a different world and immerse her in a reality that was far better than boring, old Kansai. That said, Swindler was watching old reruns of an older show, one that could have theoretically existed before the war between Kanto and Kansai (but was never proven despite the information that was amasse by conspiracy theorists), when she came across a certain episode. 

The show that she was watching was a romantic comedy that capitalized on the effervescent nature of the teenage mentality and first love. It was cute and quite enrapturing. However, during one particular scene Swindler noticed that the main character was panicking over something. What could it be? 

Much to Swindler’s amusement, the main character of the series, a young girl with bright eyes, was trying her hardest to make a batch of homemade chocolates. They weren’t just boring chocolates, though. They were chocolates that she wanted to give to her first love, a young man who attended the same high school as her. Apparently, the chocolates were supposed to be made and given on a particular holiday… Valentine’s Day? 

Swindler muttered to herself, tasting the name of that particular holiday on her tongue. The foreign syllables rolled inelegantly in her mouth, but that didn’t stop the slow smile on her face. Despite her terrible pronunciation, it was kind of… cute? The whole concept of making a day special for someone because you liked them… It was nice. 

The act of giving something sweet while expecting nothing in return…

Swindler silently watched the rest of the video on her phone and practically swooned when she saw that the main character had given her freshly made chocolates to her dear loved one. When presented with the gift, the young boy began blushing before happily accepting her token.

“So cute!” She couldn’t help but squeal. Unfortunately, the force of said squeal had her accidentally bowling over the couch that she had been sitting on. For a split second, Swindler prayed that she wouldn’t end up banging herself up too much. Yet, much to her surprise, a pair of strong arms wound about her waist and gently tugged her back onto the couch. Face red, Swindler happened to glance up and saw that it was Courier.

Despite his lack of expression, Swindler could clearly see that there was a hint of concern (that was heavily overshadowed by amusement) in his dark eyes. His arms tightened their hold against her waist and Swindler found her body being pulled towards his chest and straight onto his lap. 

“I’m going to assume that you weren’t talking about me earlier,” Courier murmured gently as he finally loosened his hold. 

Despite that, however, his hands still retained their position around her waist, emitting a warmth that only grew all encompassing around Swindler’s petite body as she leaned against him. Her head fell against the crook of his neck and she huffed a small laugh when he recoiled a little from her sudden movement. Even though it had been a while since they had become closer in relationship status, Courier was more comfortable when he initiated physical and emotional touch—not her. 

“What do you mean?” Swindler asked as she slightly pulled away so that she could bear witness to the slight smirk on Courier’s face. One of her eyebrows rose to her hairline in what she hoped to be an authentic representation of surprise. Unfortunately, Swindler must have failed because Courier rolled his eyes. “I think you’re cute all the time!”

Courier’s face colored.

“Flattery will get you nowhere.”

“It apparently got me on your lap.”

Courier’s metal hand slammed against his forehead as he tried to think of all the reasons why he let this strange woman into his life and why he allowed her to string him along like this. 

She was a wily thing—quite like her namesake. 

Soft and gentle, Courier found his hand slowly removed from his face as Swindler brought that hand close to her chest. She clutched it like she was holding a beloved toy or a safety blanket. Idly, Courier watched as she stroked the ridges and the scars that littered the metal of his prosthetic. He never understood why she did it. He couldn’t feel a thing. 

“Well, if you must know—”

“I do, which is why I asked.”

“—I was watching an old anime that I used to watch.”

Courier canted his head to the side. 

“Is that all?”

Swindler beamed at him, fully appreciative of the fact that Courier was giving her his attention and that he genuinely looked interested despite his being confused. She couldn’t imagine that he had spent much of his life watching anime. 

“Have you heard of Valentine’s Day?” At his negative reaction, Swindler immediately continued with gusto. “Well, it’s a holiday where people give gifts or go on date with people they love. Traditionally, lovers would give each other homemade chocolate or other nice things to celebrate the holiday and the love they had for each other.”

Courier’s face twisted up in a grimace. “Are you sure it’s not a ploy to get people to spend more money on each other to stimulate the economy? I can’t imagine everyone has the time or the know-how to make chocolates.”

Swindler playfully swatted him on the chest. 

“Do you have to twist every conversation into a social commentary?”

Courier nodded in the direction of his apartment’s window where people of varying criminal status roamed outside. 

“Point taken,” Swindler muttered. “Still, though, the holiday is about the time and the effort spent on each other to show how much you care for your partner. I just… I found it cute and well…” The young woman’s eyes met his—there was something pleading and soft in her gaze. She desired something and while Courier may not have been the best at words, he knew what he had to do.

He drew her in close to his chest and tucked her head neatly into the space where his neck met his shoulder. It was a vulnerable place, where most would have endeavored to assassinate him should he get on the wrong side of certain gangs of Kansai. With her, he felt as safe as a child in his mother’s arms. 

“Woman, you know you don’t have to make any day special for me, right? You make every day special simply by being there. No need for chocolates or holidays or… or whatever else that anime told you. I… I really care about you and that should be more than enough because you are enough.” 

For a moment, Swindler didn’t say anything or stir within his grasp. A little mortified by what he said and worried that he might have overstepped his boundaries, Courier patted her head awkwardly. 

“I… I hope that… Well—” Mentally, he cursed himself. He was never good with words, but if Swindler hated him then—

A pair of soft, full lips met his own. 

It was… nice. Enchanting. 

But, all too soon, Courier found himself staring deep into her eyes as a flush that rivaled his own spread across the apples of her cheeks. 

“Did you know that you’re quite the romantic?”

Courier huffed and looked away. “Now I know you’re lying.”

“Then let me be honest in another way.”

And their lips met again. 


End file.
